The Fairy Princess
Cast Odette: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; Her cursed form is her Enchantix Fairy form, and her first name will be Elizabeth, in homage to Mrs. Brisby's original late voice actress, Elizabeth Hartman) Derek: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Basil: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Rothbart: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Bromley: Donald Duck (Disney) King William: Papa Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Extra with Papa: Mama Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Queen Uberta: Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Extra with Bianca: Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Chamberlain: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Lord Rogers: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Jean-Bob: Naveen (The Princess and the Frog; As a frog and, like Elizabeth, can be cursed) Extra with Naveen: Tiana (The Princess and the Frog; As a frog and same with Naveen and she's Naveen's wife) Speed: Louis (The Princess and the Frog) Extras with Louis: Ray (The Princess and the Frog; He'll sadly die in the end to help our heroes in the climax and in a twist, Evangeline can be his old lover who passed away from cancer and became a star in the afterlife, and when Ray sadly dies in the end, he becomes a star also, reuniting with Evangeline), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); With Ace cursed as a fox, Snake a garter snake, Arturo a midget crocodile, Billy a bear, and Grubber a monkey), the Dazzlings, the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls; Their cursed forms are their pony forms), Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Puffin: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bridget the Hag: Stellaluna (But unlike the original, she'll be reluctant to take Elizabeth's place to make Basil announce his Vow of Everlasting Love to the wrong girl) Extra with Stellaluna: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll betray Ratigan when he double-crosses him and locks him up with Elizabeth near the end) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Birth of Elizabeth and Ratigan's Banishment Chapter 2: Making Love Between Elizabeth and Basil/Is Beauty All That Matters Chapter 3: Ratigan's Attack/It's Not What It Seems Chapter 4: Elizabeth's Curse/Practice Chapter 5: Far Longer Than Forever/Meeting Discord Chapter 6: Basil's Discovery/No Fear Chapter 7: Basil's Search Begins/Reunion at Fairy Lake Chapter 8: No More Mr. Nice Guy/Elizabeth, Donald, and Fidget Imprisoned Chapter 9: Princesses on Parade/Freeing Elizabeth, Donald, and Fidget Chapter 10: Basil's Vow to the Wrong Girl/Going After Elizabeth Chapter 11: Ray's Sacrifice/Final Battle and Aftermath Chapter 12: Happily Ever After/Ending For sequel: The Fairy Princess 2: Olivia's Quest For third and final sequel: The Fairy Princess 3: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Swan Princess Parodies